Dancing in the Rain
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: "Slowly, she opened her eyes, feeling a presence, a loving presence near, and someone slipped into her arms, holding her close, dancing with her, twirling her." SasuSaku


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Dancing in the Rain**

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled, arms spread wide as if she were going to embrace someone, face tilted up, facing the heavens. She allowed the rain to pour over her, not minding that she was getting wet and would pay for this foolishness later, most likely with a cold. Not caring that her hair and clothes stuck to her face and body.<p>

At this moment in time she was happy. All she needed was one person and this moment of happiness would evolve into one of perfection.

She started to twirl around, her bare feet skimming over the grass, numb from the cold. But she didn't mind, the freezing rain soothed her and she could barely feel the cold, the only sensation she felt was that of cool relief.

Closing her eyes and humming to herself, she began to dance, elegantly as if to a waltz, her arms positioned as though she were dancing with a man, and slowly she swept her way around the yard, her soaked pale white dress flowing around, making her look like some kind of goddess. She was obviously in some kind of other world.

Her imagination?

A memory perhaps?

Either way, she was completely lost in it, not noticing when tears began to slide down her cheeks. But then, no one else would either, they mixed in with the rain.

Besides, no one was watching.

No one would be watching.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, feeling a presence, a loving presence near, and someone slipped into her arms, holding her close, dancing with her, twirling her.

She smiled, her eyes no doubt warm, happy and, of course, dancing.

"Sasuke."

"I missed you." He whispered into her ears.

"I missed you too." She smiled, keeping her eyes open, savoring the feel of him in her arms, his eyes on her. They smoldered.

"You should go inside. You might catch a cold." His tone was scolding, his words saying one thing, but his eyes begging her to stay. Stay there with him.

"That's for me to worry about, besides. I never listen to you, remember?"

He chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I remember."

She through her head back and held on tighter.

"Why do you always wear black?" It was a question she asked out of habit, not because she truly wondered or expected an answer.

"Why do you always wear white?" He contradicted.

"Because," their voices blended into one, "I'm in mourning."

She smiled and they continued to dance, long after she lost feeling in her limbs, long after they stopped talking. All they did now was staring, lovingly, into each others' gaze. They had missed each other.

Soon the sun began to set and the heavy rain turned into a drizzle, then into a light mist.

"Sakura?" He said her name, said something, the first word between them in seconds-minutes-hours-days-weeks-months-years. She did not know how long, how long they'd been dancing in the rain.

"Hmm?" She clutched onto him, grasping him tighter, she knew what his next words would be.

"It's time for me to go." He pulled back, stopping their dance, but keeping her secure, in his arms. He did not want this either.

Her arms tightened around him, "Please." The word was a statement-a question-a whisper-a plea.

And slowly, she stepped back from him, caressing his face, and leaning into him, pressing one last, soft kiss onto his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered it into the top of her head and placed one lest kiss there before pulling back all the way. "Goodbye, Sakura."

She put her hand up in a wave, a silent goodbye as another wave of tears slid down her face, one-by-one. But she said no more, if she did, she'd go into a full on fit of crying-the nasty kind, bawling, with snot. She would wait for later to do that. Right now she had to say goodbye to her love.

As the sun began to set, she watched her love fade away, slowly at first, and then quicker, until there was nothing left of him, but an outline, a shape and soon that was gone too, leaving her alone in the cold darkness of night.

She clutched herself and let the full force of her tears out. Once again, he was gone and she was here.

Once again, he'd left her to join the world of the dead while she stayed in the one for the living.

Perhaps, this time, she'd die of a cold, and then maybe they could be together for longer than a rain shower.

* * *

><p><em>Umm… insert my boring rant here?<em>

_Sorry, I've just had an urge to write SasuSaku for a while and for some really bizarre reason (because someone up there hates me) I can't think of anything to write about._

_Sorry this is so terrible; it's completely unplanned and written on a whim, not even a whim._

_I crave a prompt!_

_Anyway, review?_


End file.
